


Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Shout Out Loud and Dance With Glee, Let's Turn This Twosome Into Three [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Committed threesome, Fingering, High School AU, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Sex, Threesome, Yorkington, cheerleader wash, football nork, norington, nork, norkington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his final year of high school coming to an end, York is faced with a difficult decision, and added pressure from Wash and North isn't exactly helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more this isn't beta'd so I hope I got them all. Having said that, it's coming up to 4am and I've tried my best but I am a little tired! Hope you enjoy!

York squirmed as a hand stroked along his back, even trembling a little. To his right he could hear Wash sigh and he could be sure he was getting the same treatment. The breathy sounds his boyfriend would make still caused the hairs on the back of the brunette’s neck to stand up, but he didn’t react, or say a word, just enjoyed the moment.

“Lower…”

“Here?”

“Mmmm…” The hand touching York moved, North shifting on the bed and focusing entirely on Wash who this time let out a small moan. The bed springs squeaked beneath them and finally York turned to face both his boyfriends.

“Hey now, don’t give my mom the wrong ideas, she’s still wrapping her head around all of this.” Grey and hazel eyes met his, and Wash smiled sheepishly, North just chuckling lightly.

“Sorry…” The adorable sixteen year old apologised from his position, lying on his stomach. North leaned closer, kissing York’s cheek.

“Sorry baby.” 

“You both should be.” The brunette tried to hide his smile as he gazed to the other boys. They weren’t doing anything questionable, North had just been distressing a tired Wash with a soft massage, but York really didn’t want his mother to think they were breaking her rules of having sex in the house. They broke the rule constantly, just not when she was around. His mom was still adjusting to her son’s reveal that now he no longer had just one boyfriend, but two. Being so traditional, she didn’t exactly approve, but considering that Carter was all she had in the world, she wasn’t going to let him go over something like this.

All three were lying on the bed, with both York and Wash resting on their stomachs, and North in the middle of them, leaning back against the headboard.

North had been York’s first real boyfriend and relationship. They were going out for three years as of last month and it was scary how fast it went by. He could still remember how everything had escalated after joining the football team. He had been placed as centre, North already was quarterback at that point. He was gorgeous even at fifteen, with messy blonde hair that wasn’t cut quiet as tight as it was now, and those piercing grey eyes.

York immediately was crushing on him, but he was constantly paranoid around the other boy. During practise there was no way he could miss the way North’s hands would lightly brush the inside of his thigh, or how sometimes North would “fumble” the snap and end up bumping his hips against York. At first they seemed like accidents, but the moment they played a real game North was completely and utterly perfect, not stumbling or faltering in any way. York became hugely paranoid that he was reading too much into things, but it was hard not to when the object of your affection regularly touched you like that.

He spent countless nights thinking about what it would be like if North did more than just bump into him. Eventually his filthy thoughts got the better of him, no longer confined to his bed when his mother was asleep. He had thought he was alone after one practice, having even checked the entire locker room before slipping into the shower and touching himself. His moans were a little too loud, bouncing off the tiles as he whispered North’s name. He had been so far gone he didn’t notice anyone enter the cubical next to him until suddenly a different breathy moan joined his.

_”Mmmm York…”_

It all spiralled from there. Their relationship was the worst kept secret the school had ever seen. While their oblivious coach would dismiss their intimate roughhousing and wrestling as “boys being boys,” the rest of the team could clearly see something more. North’s touches became even more intimate, often seeing how much he could get away with during practise, and while their games still went perfectly, York favourite part had to be the rehearsals. North would push him to his limit, it would drive him crazy to last the entire run, only to have to suffer through everyone else showering and eventually leaving.

They had been stupid, they had been horny, but at eighteen not much had changed. Things only got _worse_ when they finally got David Washington to join in their little relationship. He had been not only the new kid at school, but also a male member of the cheerleading squad. He joined the team, believing it would paint a target on his back, but he hadn’t expected that target to attract not one, but two boyfriends instead of bullies. 

He was about to turn seventeen, and was the youngest of the three. After being in a relationship with the other two for almost a year, he was more comfortable with them, even though he was still a little shy when it came to the relationship. He still doubted himself and how much he could demand from his other thirds. After all, they had been together for longer than he was around, so he was constantly afraid of crossing a barrier.

They had all agreed that as long as they were open with each other things would be okay, and York could only hope that Wash was being open with them. It was difficult however, especially when North still was struggling with sharing.

North was crazy about Washington, after all, he had been the one to verbally say he wanted to expand their relationship, and try get the younger man in on it. York had been only too happy to comply, having crushed on the other blonde almost immediately after he saw him during a cheer practise. The boy was flexible, he was sharp witted, and fucking hot to boot.

It seemed like the perfect idea, and it was. He just hadn’t realised North’s jealousy would last so fucking long.

North was a lot better with them being intimate when he wasn’t around, but he didn’t like the idea of Washington topping York. They had managed to try it once or twice, but not much more than that. Once had been in front of North and he clammed up, unable to talk to them for hours after it happened for fear of saying something he’d regret. Then there was the second time… North didn’t know about the second time. While it killed York not to reveal everything to his boyfriend, he didn’t want an argument, which it why it hadn’t happened since.

North’s hand innocently returned to stroking York’s back, and the young man could only assume his right hand was rubbing Wash’s in the same fashion. It was crazy how long it had taken them to get to this point, where they were just comfortable to sit around and hang out instead of going at it like rabbits. He supposed it was a good issue to have, having two men so crazy about you that they couldn’t keep their hands off of you, but it was nice to have a quiet moment like this.

He knew it was all going to change once his mom went out for drinks anyway.

“Shakespeare at Windale?” Washington read out loud from his cell, tapping on the link and reading the about us on the webpage. He bit on his nails as his eyes scanned the article. “Oh wow this sounds awesome… seriously… this place has everything.”

“Shakespeare?” North chuckled, gazing towards his younger partner. “You hear this York? Our boyfriend’s such a nerd that Shakespeare is one of the most compelling reasons to go to UT.”

“I can think of one or two others.” Wash smiled over his shoulder to the eldest who chuckled, the hand on his back precariously sliding lower.

“Oh really? I’d say the Longhorns could do with a cute male cheerleader cheering them on.”

“I can think of one future _Longhorn_ who could.” There were some soft chuckles and North even changed his position so he could lean down and press his lips to Washington’s who moaned softly.

“And what do you play to do about that looonngg…”

“Guys.” York hissed, not used to being the voice of reason, but he could hear his mother pottering around in the hallway. “Please…” A sigh escaped the other two who sat back into their positions, North with his back against the headboard, and Wash with a pillow under his head, playing on his phone.

“Civic, architectural and environmental engineering… what do you think York?” The brunette bit back a groan but said nothing. He had specifically tried to stay as far away from this conversation as he could, but of course it was going to happen.

“Oh that sounds interesting York.” North encouraged.

It was getting close to decision making time, and if there was one thing York was awful at it was choices.

He was so close to finishing high school, and between teachers, his mother and his boyfriends, everyone wanted him to decide his future here and now.

North had it figured out. He was guaranteed a football scholarship to the University of Texas, and had already chosen his major. Kinesiology and Health Education didn’t sound like the most fun to York, but his boyfriend was in love with the idea already, having researched it and even getting in contact with some graduates from the course to make sure his decision was the right one.

He of course was advocating for York to come to UT with him. He wasn’t even subtle, often resting pamphlets on his bed or just casually sending him links to their website that he thought his lover would be interested in.

Wash encouraged this, but he also had his own subtle ways of showing what he really wanted. He often linked York to jobs, or apprenticeships that he thought the male would be suited for. They all happened to be in their area, meaning York would be close to him for the year until he too could get to higher education.

They weren’t pushing him much, but it was still hard. He wanted both of them to be happy, but he also wanted to be satisfied with his decision, and right now neither university, nor an apprenticeship felt like the right route.

A knock on the door saved him from having to get any deeper into the discussion, and the brunette looked up.

“Come in.” He called out. His mother was hesitant, he knew she was scared she’d find something she didn’t want to see but slowly the door opened. The look of relief wasn’t even subtle as she gazed to the three boys.

“Alright, I’m out for the evening… you boys… take care of yourselves.” She smiled and gave each of them a wave, closing the door behind her. Wash chuckled softly as he gazed to York.

“She’s trying so hard… that’s really cute.” York just shrugged, gazing to the bedroom door. 

“Yeah… she’s pretty great.” The moment they heard the front door close and lock, the atmosphere changed. North’s hand was now sliding its way under Wash’s top, stroking his back and causing the younger to squirm. Wash couldn’t take his attention away from York who remained relatively quiet, not getting sucked in just yet. The youngest shared a glance with North, before he moved over. He rested a hand on York’s shoulder, earning his attention. Leaning down, the blonde kissed his boyfriend.

It was soft and sweet at first, but quickly became something more. York wasn’t a fool, he could tell Wash’s kisses were trying to distract him from his racing mind, and while it didn’t exactly work, he was thankful that the younger was trying. Hands gently pulled at York’s t-shirt, twisting and turning him until he was resting on his back.

“Don’t worry.” Wash whispered, leaning down and kissing him. “There’s still lots of time to make a decision.” 

***

A light plop roused York from his light snooze as he jolted straight in his chair, gazing around the canteen. Wash was sitting to his left, chatting away with Tucker, while North stood over him.

“Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty.” He smiled, slipping beside him so York could be in the middle of his boyfriends. He grumbled tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

“Can you blame me for being tired? How are you two even conscious after last night?” He questioned, earning a wrinkled nose from Tucker. Wash laughed and started to lecture his fellow cheerleader on how if he had to put up with him constantly going on about all the girls he’d been with, he’d have to put up with this.

“If you’re feeling sleepy then you can rest tonight, Wash and I will keep it down.” North joked, sharing a wink with the younger. Perhaps it was how tired he was, but York didn’t find it funny. If he had made that joke, North would be pouting for a while. He looked to the pamphlets that North had left in front of him, eyes scanning over the letters UT. “It’s just some reading material.”

Wash’s nose wrinkled when he saw it, and he took a deep breath in.

“You know, Gamestop is hiring floor staff… if you maybe wanted to save up before college.” He tried to sound casual but there was no missing the nervous tone in his voice. He didn’t want to seem pushy, but he also really didn’t want both of his boyfriends to be that far away from him. He continued to chew on his straw to distract himself from his fear that he was being too obvious.

North gave Wash an understanding look, but made no comment as York picked up the leaflets and shoved them into his bag with little to no attention to what they actually said.

“Thanks…” He grumbled, sipping from his bottle of water before he stood up. “I’m just… going to the bathroom.” He didn’t give them a kiss to the cheek, or even a fleeting “love you,” he just wandered off and North slid closer to Wash, letting out a groan.

“Everything okay in paradise?” Tucker questioned, earning a glare from Wash and a sigh from North.

“Maybe I’m putting too much pressure on him.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I just… I keep thinking that in the long run if all three of us could end up there, how great would that be?” Wash felt his cheeks warm, he had known this was Norths plan, after all, the eldest was giving him leaflets and sending him links too. Yet here he was, being selfish.

“I want him to stay.” He admitted, annoyed with himself for saying so. “I know it’s self-centred… but if you guys go to uni without me...” Norths arm snaked around the younger blonde and he pulled him close, kissing his lips lightly. Wash allowed himself to melt into the touch, eyes flickering closed.

“Nothing bad will happen, we love you.” He reminded the boy who felt his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. It had been some months since the two revealed their feelings to Wash. He could still remember waking up to their stares, followed by some of the warmest kisses either could possibly give. He still blushed when told so however, not sure if he’d ever get used to the thought.

“Love you too.” He muttered back, nuzzling North and earning a groan from Tucker across the table. His discomfort only encouraged Wash, who slipped his fingers through North’s short hair and kissed him once more, this time making it obvious when his tongue slipped into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Oh c’mon.” Tucker rolled his eyes, gazing down to his sandwich. “Don’t you two losers have a pouty boyfriend to take care of?” North pulled away with some reluctance, letting out a sigh. His hand rested on the bottom of Wash’s back and he rubbed circles, pecking his temple.

“Why don’t I go talk to him?” He suggested, considering Wash had taken care of him last night. He wanted York to be certain that both of his boyfriends were there for him, so he was glad when Wash nodded. With a parting kiss, the elder moved away and left the cafeteria. He didn’t go to the bathroom, knowing that was a lie and instead made his way to the football pitch. Of course the slightly younger male was sitting on the bleachers, gazing into the distance. “Hey there beautiful.”

North managed to attract his attention as he came into view, his boyfriend glancing to him and giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace.

“Sorry, I just needed to clear my head.” He muttered, shoulders falling as he gazed out to the football field. North climbed up and sat beside him, his arm wrapping around the younger. York let his head fall to the side, resting on his shoulder and for some moments silence just settled between them. “This is where I met you both.” He recalled, nuzzling a little into North’s side.

“Mmhmm… best moments of my life.” He kissed the top of York’s head and the elder closed his eyes.

“Hey? What… what did you think about me when you first saw me?” North recalled that moment on the football field when the new players arrived, and he couldn’t hide his smile.

“Honestly?” The nod against his shoulder was jerky. “I thought _fuck, I’m gay_.” York laughed and elbowed him, North returning his chuckle but he still turned to face him. “You think I’m joking.”

“You’re not?” York giggled, finally looking happy for the first time all day. North couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in, kissing his lips sweetly.

“No… I was fifteen… I was so confused with who I was, and whether I liked guys or not. Next thing I know coach is bringing over these new members, and standing at the very front is this guy and… and all I could think was that I never wanted to kiss anyone so much in my life. Next thing I know you’re the centre, I’m so close to the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. One time I accidentally touched your inner thigh and you said nothing… then it happened again… and again, and I was so humiliated, I felt like a pervert but it was so hard to stop.”

“You’re still a pervert.” York joked softly, bumping against him once again. North smiled and stroked his back lovingly.

“Maybe… but when we finally got together… yeah for a while it was just amazing to be able to touch you…” His hand gently stroked his back. “… to kiss you…” North’s lips were soft as they pressed against York’s, he could feel the stubble beneath his bottom lip press to his skin but he still sank into the touch. “… and all I wanted was to keep you close… so I’m sorry if I’ve been pressuring you into UT.” York knew that North was only showing him all this information in the hopes to help him, but he couldn’t help but be glad to hear him apologise. It made him feel less strange for being so freaked out, as if his fears were justified. He buried his face against North’s neck and took in a deep breath.

“Thank you… and I’m sorry too… I’d love to go to university with you. I’d love to stay with Wash too… I don’t want to choose between either of you, but I also want to figure out what’s best for me.” North nodded in an understanding fashion, neck movements limited because of the face pressed to his skin.

“You know that Wash and I only want that too… I mean it York, we both love you so much.” York knew that, he felt it every time he held hands with Wash, or North would cup his cheeks, in every hazel gaze or stroke of large hands, he knew he was loved.

“I love you guys too.” He pulled back and rubbed his eyes, hating how they stung. “I’m just… I’m the worst at making decisions.”

“I know.” North said with a smile, recalling the hour long discussions they would have over whether to get pizza or McDonalds. “But any decision you make I will support.”

“Any?” York looked up, gazing to that face he loved so much. He watched as North’s brow furrowed slightly but the elder nodded.

“Any.” He confirmed, and silence followed. York was gazing back to the field, thinking of seeing North for the first time and how his heart started to skip beats, and seeing Wash and wanting nothing more than to just hold and kiss him. He loved them both, he knew that much at least. “I want Wash to top me bare.” He could predict North’s look before he looked, reluctant and probably a little upset. “I know this isn’t a conversation about sex bu-“

“Of course.” Wide eyed, and confused, York turned to face North. There was no conflict, his expression was calm and he even smiled. “I’m sorry… I know I’ve been selfish but I was thinking about it lately too… I meant it when I said I loved you both. So I want you both to be as comfortable around me as I am around the two of you. I’m just sorry it took so long.” York smiled brightly as he gazed to his lover and he leaned in to nuzzle his nose, pecking his lips. 

“You’re amazing… no matter what I decide, you know I love you, right?”

“And me too I hope.” Both turned to see Wash making his way up to them. York smiled and stretched out his hand to his younger partner. As soon as he was within reach, David Washington took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled down into a kiss. 

“I love you too.” York whispered against his lips, keeping Wash close so the younger sat beside him. With his boyfriends on either side, he felt more comfortable than he had in a while. He leaned into the youngest of the three, just looking to the football field for a moment. “How weird will it be not to see this place anymore?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but the hot cheerleader they have here is a more than compelling reason for me to keep coming to see games.” North spoke, grinning as Wash began to blush.

“Okay, good point.” The middle one smiled, squeezing Wash’s hand. “What I meant to say was it’ll be weird not to play here once we graduate.”

“Or screw in the changing rooms?” Wash spoke up, earning an elbow and a chuckle from his boyfriend. The brunette leaned back into him, nuzzling his cheek gently.

“I love you… the two of you so much… thanks for putting up with all of my shit.” North’s look was apologetic as he rubbed the top of York’s back.

“I think you’ve had more than enough to put up from us too.” He mentioned, pecking the brunettes cheek and standing up. The school bell rang and he looked to the building, watching as students filtered towards it. His eyes scanned across the lot to the carpark. “I don’t suppose… you guys want to get out of here?” Of all of them to suggest skipping the rest of the day, for it to be North was nothing short of astonishing. His two boyfriends shared a shocked gaze and York had to admit, he liked this new, looser side of his older partner. “Well my parents are away until tomorrow so…”

“Well you should have started with that, shouldn’t you have?” Wash grinned, standing up and pulling York with him as the three snuck to the parking lot.

***

“South?” North called out once he realised their front door wasn’t locked. Behind him Wash and York’s giggles died down as they stepped into the dark hallway. For a moment everything was silent, and a sinking feeling filled the three. It disappeared as soon as Emiline stuck her head out from the living room.

“Yo… what are you guys doing out of school?” It may not have been unusual for her, but for her brother it certainly was. North was trying to contain a grin as he gazed to his twin.

“Well erm…” His two boyfriends immediately ascended the stairs. “I’d er… maybe you should just consider going for a walk or something.” She would have made a face, or called him gross, but honestly his twin had said and done a lot worse in the past. She glared for a moment, contemplating her options. 

“Are you going to be loud?”

North gazed up to the top of the stairs where only he could see. York and Wash stopped at the top, York pressed against Wash’s back, his hand sneaking around his waist. Wash had to physically cover over his mouth to stop any sound as his boyfriend grabbed his crotch. The view of the elder rubbing his other boyfriend through his jeans was a little much to handle, and the blushing male looked towards the other blonde.

“Yeah.” She huffed and grabbed her own car keys.

“Fine, I’ll be back in…” She walked along the hall to leave, catching a glimpse of the two at the top of the stairs. They immediately stopped, a blushing Wash giving her an innocent wave but she made a face. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” The door closed behind North and they could hear her locking it. North rushed up the stairs two, or three steps at a time. The moment he reached the top his arms stretched out, gripping onto York by the belt loop and Wash by the sleeve. He pulled them close, kissing Wash first. York bit his lip as he watched, not wanting to wait now that they were alone.

“Bedroom, please.” He pleaded, backing towards his boyfriend’s room. All three slipped in, Washington gathering up the lube and condoms, unaware of the earlier conversation. York gave North a look and his boyfriend smiled, nodding. With a broad grin, York walked over and once more leaned into his younger partner from behind. With one hand, he took the condoms from him and tossed them aside. “Not this time.” He whispered, enjoying the excited jump of Wash as he spun around.

“You mean you’ll…”

“No…” York slipped one hand around his neck, fingers slipping through the soft hairs there as he pulled him in for a kiss. Wash’s lips were soft like Norths, while York’s were a little dry but neither seemed to care. Immediately York parted his lips, Wash thrusting his tongue forward to get more of a taste. A groan escaped North as he watched, but it was purely pleasurable. The fingers of Wash’s free hand wound in the fabric of York’s top and he pulled him close, grinding his hips against the elder. “You…”

The young blonde pulled back, confused as York spoke. He gazed over to North who was staying a little too distant from them.

“Huh?” Was all he managed, his voice lost when York’s slender fingers slipped underneath his shirt, dancing along his skin. He shivered a little, breath catching as York leaned in and nipped on his ear. The soft moan was so satisfying.

“I… want you… to cum inside of me.” The young man whispered, just loud enough for North to hear from his spot. His stomach tightened a little, but he pushed it aside. He loved these two too much for something like this to be the end of it. Wash’s face was worth it, as he stared to North with pleading eyes.

“W-what?” He stuttered, one of York’s hands moving so he could cup his groin through his trousers and stroke.

“I want this inside of me… I want to feel you filling me up Wash.” He could physically feel his boyfriend growing harder beneath his palm and he grinned, licking his tongue along his ear. “You’re so quiet… don’t you want that?”

“C-can I?” He questioned, scared this was some kind of trick question. It was the biggest obstacle to get over, and he glanced over to North who finally approached. He cupped Wash’s chin with his hand, turning his face to fully look at him. His thumb gently rubbed circles against his flesh as he gazed to the young blonde.

“Your boyfriend’s practically begging you to take care of him… I think it would be rude to say no.” He informed Wash who lit up. Immediately the smaller blonde leaned forward, pressing his lips to Norths and devouring them. His tongue pressed against the folds of his lips, parting them and with a moan, and North allowed his boyfriend to take control. York grinned and continued to fondle the youngest as Wash held onto North’s shirt for support.

“Fuck yes.” He hissed against his mouth, shivering at the attention York was lavishing on him. “I want to…”

“Tell us what you want.” North requested, gently nudging the younger’s nose. “I think York wants to hear _exactly_ what you want to do…” York could only bite his lip as he stared to Wash, fingers treating him well even with the restricting jeans separating them. Wash turned his face to York, gazing to him with a needy look in his eye.

“I want to fuck you.” He couldn’t dress it up, or make it romantic. It had been months since they had done it, and even then the guilt outweighed the pleasure. “I want to watch North finger you while you beg for _my_ cock. Then I want to look at your pretty face while I-“

“You haven’t thought much about this, have you Wash?” North couldn’t help but interject, but it was merely done in jest. 

“Can you blame me? You get to feel him all the time North. You must know how good it feels.” North smiled, and suddenly York felt scrutinised as both pairs of eyes were on him. North leaned into Wash and whispered in his ear.

“Do you know what he loves? When you just fucking jackhammer his prostate. Just as he’s getting close, don’t even pull out all that much, just keep stimulating it.” A matching moan escaped York and Wash. “It’s fun if you start slow… he hates it… it drives him crazy.”

“Don’t listen to him Wash.” York warned, his hand no longer tending to his boyfriend.

“What else does he like?” The younger couldn’t help but question, all too glad when North’s hand now replaced York’s, making sure to keep that pulsating pleasure pumping through his veins.

“Mmm… well he loves watching you bite and lick those lips, and he loves it when you call out his name and tell him how good he feels. You remember how much he tightens up when you nail his prostate for the first time?” Honestly thinking of anything was hard right now so Wash shook his head. “Mmm it feels so good, it’s so hard not to cum immediately.”

“It’s pretty hard not to cum right now.” Wash whined, rocking his hips a little. He could feel North’s erection bump against his cheek and he bit his lip. He really wanted that too. Sadly, North’s hand pulled away and he kissed behind Wash’s ear, earning a moan.

“I’ll let you take care of him then.” He whispered, fingers slipping under the hem of Wash’s t-shirt as he pulled it up, and over his head. York was already pulling his trousers off, shivering with excitement. He was straining against his tight boxers shorts, to the point where Wash could see his cock peeking out just a little. He licked his lips and walked forward. York allowed himself to be pulled into his grip and his lips crashed against Wash’s. He really loved this more dominant side to his boyfriend, who didn’t question everything and instead took charge.

“You gonna take care of me?” York whispered, echoing North’s words as the younger blonde pulled at his shirt, stripping it off him so the brunette was only left in his underwear. York was fully aware there was a damp patch where he was leaking and he was more than a little embarrassed by his own eagerness, but Wash more than easily distracted him. The way his fingers ran through his hair as he angled his face was just the right amount of rough. He groaned as Wash bit down on his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into his mouth. York’s eager hands tried to get rid of his boyfriend’s trousers but he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed. He bounced on North’s huge mattress, watching from an angle that Wash was used to.

The sight of North approaching, and both of them standing over him, devouring him with their eyes was the most erotic thing he could picture. The eager eighteen year old shifted, even letting his legs hang open a little to give them a good view.

“I like this.” Wash whispered, North chuckling as he wrapped his arms around the younger from behind, and cradled him against his body.

“So you want me to finger him?” Was this what it was like for Wash as he and North would banter over what they’d do to him? If so, it was fucking hot. York couldn’t stop palming his own erection as he watched them both.

“In time.” To watch Wash gain enough confidence to even take charge of North wasn’t how York expected the day to go, but he couldn’t have been happier. He watched as Wash turned around in Norths arms and unbuttoned the buttons on his polo shirt before pulling it over his head. The moan that escaped both of North’s boyfriends at the reveal of his chest was all the confidence booster than the man needed. He could feel Wash’s hands rubbing along his chest and he smirked.

“C’mere.” Gently he touched Wash’s chin, angling it just right so he could lean down and kiss him. It started out sweet, simple with a bump of the lips but then York could see North slip his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Both of them put on a show, mouth opened just a little too wide so York could see everything. He watched as North’s tongue gently licked along Wash’s plump lips and saw the way Wash’s bottom lip snagged on his teeth as he fought the urge to bite it.

Wash’s fingers slipped into the loops of North’s trousers and he pulled him close, groins pressing together.

“It’s really okay?” He questioned, having to wait a moment for his answer as North was unable to stop kissing him.

“I love you.” He whispered, large hand slipping through his hair, and his nose bumping against his. “I love York, and I’m sorry this took so long for me to get over.” Wash’s hands moved from his trousers to his cheeks and he pulled North close, kissing him once more. North putting them first, and taking care of them was honestly such a turn on for Wash, and only for he had a horny and eager York waiting for him, he’d let North do whatever he wanted to him.

“I love you.” He whispered when he finally pulled away, licking his own lips, driving both his partners crazy.

“Ugh, this is adorable and all, but I really need someone to take care of me here.” York finally whined, not bothered to indulge in any kinks tonight. Wash chuckled but made a point to get North out of his trousers. He was glad to see his partner was wearing tight, purple briefs tonight instead of his usual loose boxers. It only highlighted North’s rarely displayed bubble butt. The younger passed the oil to his partner, smiling. 

“Why don’t you help him out, just a little?” He requested, North returning his smile and taking the ointment. 

“Finally!” York gushed, frowning when North moved away to get the curtains, giving them a little privacy. “Ugh who cares? Give them a show! Just get over here to me!” North chuckled, pulling the blinds closed.

“And traumatise Mrs. Phelps next door?” North couldn’t help but grin at the image of the elderly lady watching the young men going at it. York smirked, palming his aching erection once more. His underwear was a mess, twisted around his body so his erection was hanging out on display for the boys.

“I think she’d appreciate the spectacle.” York grinned, eyeing up Wash who was getting the chair that York often used when he was only in a watching mood. The chair looked fine, but on closer inspection it was clear York had made a mess of it. The brunette pulled his jocks aside, not even taking them off in order to wrap his hand around his erection and pump it at the sight of North in just fitted boxers, and Wash in jeans so tight that the outline of his erection was obscenely obvious. Both of their eyes were hungry as they looked towards him, and he loved it. “You like what you see?” He asked in a slow tone, moving his hand at a much lazier pace than he would have liked, but he wasn’t ready to cum just yet. His free hand gently toyed with his nipple as he gazed from North to Wash.

“Pretty sure I could stare at that view all day.” North grinned, leaning down on the bed so he was hovering over York’s crotch. From his position, Wash got an eyeful of North’s perfect rear and he gnawed on his bottom lip, squirming at the view.

“Tell me about it.” He groaned, watching the quarterbacks glutes tense up under the tight, purple fabric. North swatted York’s hand away and leaned down, breathing heavily over his erection. He loved how York shivered, and he even earned a whimper as his tongue teasingly slipped over the head of his cock. Teasingly, he dragged his tongue from the tip, along his foreskin and shaft. York wasn’t sure he could survive a blowjob from North, but he didn’t have to feel concern as his partner moved away from his dick. His nose gently pressed against his hip, teeth scratching against the flesh as he took the hem of his underwear into his mouth. Biting down on the fabric, he pulled back. York had to shift to accommodate him but using only his teeth, the elder managed to rid the undergarments, leaving York completely bare.

“I think you should move baby.” North spoke softly, still having that commanding edge to his voice as he tossed the underwear to the side, licking his drying lips at the view. “If we continue like this I’m going to be blocking Wash’s view, and I’m pretty sure he wants to see me getting you ready for him.” York grinned and shifted himself just enough so Wash could get the entire view. He made eye contact with his partner who just nodded, hand pressed against the bulge in his trousers.

“Pretty sure I have a cock ring hidden somewhere in here, if it makes it easier on you Wash.” He said with a grin, hearing the squirt of the lubrication bottle as North readied his fingers.

“It’s okay York, pretty sure not all of us are as easy as you.” York’s dark eyebrows rose as he stared to his smart mouth partner. He opened his mouth, ready to retort but all that escaped him was a squeak. In the same movement, North parted the young man’s legs, his finger pressing against his entrance. He pressed just enough to stretch, not entering yet.

“Now, now York… I don’t think you want to insult the guy that’s going to be thoroughly _fucking_ you soon.” North grinned, getting into the idea of Wash dominating their boyfriend. He traced circles around the puckered hole with his finger, teasing for some moments before suddenly he slipped it in. He had to push a little, but his digit slid inside in its entirety. York was tensing tightly, as if it had been forever since he was penetrated, earning a chuckle from North who curled his finger upwards inside of him, immediately finding his prostate. “Come now York… you need to relax baby. You know as well as I do that Wash’s dick is much bigger than my finger.”

York arched his hips a little, trying to rub himself against the finger inside of him. He was biting on the inside of his cheeks as North stroked. His blunt nail accidentally rubbed against the skin inside but he immediately rectified that, moving his finger out just a little. He slid it in and out, earning some whimpers, and some moans, but not many words, which was unusual for the normally mouthy York.

“Come on baby, don’t you remember what Wash wanted from you? Tell him what you want, c’mon…” York opened his eyes, lifting his head just enough so he could stare to Wash.

“You wanna be inside me?” He questioned, finding his voice. York was certainly more capable of being vocal under such treatment than Wash was. He swallowed the saliva that was gathering in his mouth and continued to gaze to the blonde on the chair. “Look at North’s fingers Wash… they’re getting me ready for you. Fuck they feel so good… North knows just how to treat me. Are you going to treat me right Wash?”

“Fuck…” The younger could hardly vocalise his inner monologue. “I… yeah… I want it…” His cheeks flushed as he realised that was all he could come out with, and York grinned, pushing his hips upwards. Wash had gotten rid of both his trousers and underwear, unable to handle the sensation of being trapped anymore. He couldn’t stop himself as his fingers found themselves inside himself. All he had to work with was his own saliva, making it more difficult, but he craved that burn he had gotten so used to from the two men before him.

“Jesus Christ North, one finger? I’m able for so much more than that.” York groaned, North chuckling loudly.

“Oh really?” Three fingers pressed close, none entering. They just teased, stretching but York grinned broadly and let out a moan.

“Do it… fuck me North. C’mon, your cock’s bigger than that. I can handle it.” North was hesitant, he didn’t want to hurt York, but after three years of pretty constant sex, he believed him when he said he could handle it. The younger let out a grunt at the intrusion, his eyes widening for a moment but he relaxed almost immediately, biting down on his bottom lip which was just as attractive on him as it was on Wash. “Mmm that’s right. I told you I could.”

“Congratulations, I’m so proud of you.” North spoke in a dry tone but he leaned down, kissing his lips. York tilted his head to deepen the kiss, thrusting his hips upwards into the hand. A forth finger was added, stretching him just enough so finally he cried out against his boyfriends lips.

“God that’s enough… I’m ready… I’m ready.” North just smirked and looked back at Wash.

“You think he’s ready David?” The blonde trembled at the use of his name, three fingers deep inside of himself. He wanted to say yes, wanted to just go for it but there was something about North’s tone that hinted at something more.

“No…. no I don’t….”

“Me neither.” North grinned, pulling out his fingers and rubbing the lubrication away on his own boxer briefs. “I was just thinking Wash, we could probably put that talented little mouth of yours to good use.” York immediately shook his head, his hair slick against his sweaty brow as he eyed them both.

“No way!” The scarred brunette insisted. “If he so much as touches my cock with that mouth, I’m done.” North chuckled and his hand rested on York’s hip.

“No worries there baby.” He smiled, patting his hip. “Turn around.” Intrigued, and incredibly turned on, York did as told. He turned around onto his stomach, firm ass on display to both partners. North indicated for Wash to join them, but wasted no time as his hands pulled apart his firm glutes, displaying his stretched entrance.

A long, low moan escaped York as North ran the flat of his tongue along the valley between his cheeks. He felt York’s ass tense as he slipped over it and he let out a moan of his own. Wash reacted without thinking as he climbed onto the bed. He straddled York’s back, facing North and watched him as he licked along the entrance. The bed squeaked as Wash leaned down, and York twisted his neck in an attempt to see what was going on. His entire body convulsed however when suddenly not just North, but Wash’s tongue was probing at his entrance, wetting him.

“Oh… fuck!” He called out, unable to form coherent sentences, as the sensation of them both licking him intimately overwhelmed him. Wash had to angle his face just right to get access, but every sound that escaped the male beneath him was more than worth it. His eyes flickered shut as he revelled in the feeling of York trembling over his tongue and suddenly North’s tongue slipped against his.

His reaction was automatic, hand stretching out and clinging to North’s head as he pulled him close and kissed him. York groaned in frustration, able to hear the wet embrace above him but he couldn’t see it. In his mind’s eye he could picture his two partners making out above his body, and his erection twitched against the mattress.

“Please…” He pleaded, voice so weak with need that it went unheard by the two men above him. He could feel the lightly brush of Wash’s aching erection against his back, and he trembled. “Please.” He begged, just that little bit louder.

“Mmmm, god York you’re being so selfish.” Wash managed to tear himself away from North’s tongue just long enough to speak. He moved one hand, allowing his finger to rub the ring of muscles that made up York’s entrance, giving him the pressure he had lost from their tongues. As he stroked one boyfriend, Wash returned to kissing the other. It was so needy, with North’s tongue licking along the roof of his mouth, brushing behind his teeth as he explored the mixture of Wash and York’s taste, which lingered on his partner’s lips.

York bit down on the sheets beneath him, feeling Wash’s dry finger easily slip inside of him. It was just the tip, it was so little but he could feel his body trying to convince him to just let go and cum. He tightened every muscle, feeling his cock leaking a little too much as he bit down on the fabric, clenching his fists. The high pitched whines he let out finally seemed to bring their attention back to him and North pulled back, panting loudly.

“Mmmm, I think you need to take care of our boy.” He whispered, capturing those lips once more for just a moment as the eager Wash moaned.

“I’ll do my best.” He promised, both of them moving as York continued to twitch a little on the bed, having managed to hold back his orgasm. He vaguely heard Wash commanding him to turn around onto his back and he managed to do so, already having made somewhat of a mess. With Wash’s help, he propped himself up with some pillows and the younger began to kiss him, while preparing himself.

It was so different from the boy almost a year ago, who trembled as they kissed him, and whimpered at even the slightly of touches. Back then he was just a boy who was so desperate for their touches that he begged them to use him in this very room, and now York was madly in love with him and could only hope that Wash felt even a fraction of that for them.

After a thorough session of making out and groping, Wash pulled back just enough so he could take in the beautiful face of his boyfriend. He loved everything about him, from the flushed cheeks to the scars.

“You ready for me?” He questioned with the most adorable smile, which York was all too happy to return. He wrapped his arms around his partner neck, keeping Wash close and kissed him once more when he felt his lubricated penis press to his entrance. York was more than sufficiently prepared for the younger, but he still let out a loud gasp as Wash slipped inside. The younger had to pull back from his lips, burying his face against his neck as the still new sensation of being sheathed inside of someone.

“Ugh… fuck…you feel so good Wash.” York managed to moan, wanting to reassure his partner he felt good. It was the first push, so of course it hurt, and there was no way that Wash could find his prostate as quick as North would, but he didn’t care. The sensation of the person he loved being so close was everything he needed. Wash didn’t respond for a moment, aside from unintentional grunts and moans he said nothing.

“S-sorry…” He finally choked out, managing to open one eye and gaze to York’s flushed face. “I’m just… fuck I’m close.” York chuckled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him once more.

“Mmm so am I… just go for it Wash. I want to feel you… I want you to cum inside of me and…” His words were cut off by Wash’s lips once more as a tongue slipped into his mouth. A groan escaped the elder when finally his boyfriend began to move his hips. He slipped a little out, before sliding back in, filling up the aching emptiness inside of the brunette.

One of York’s hands moved, fingers slipping into Wash’s hair as he bucked his hips just slightly, trying to encourage him to push in again. Wash was so used to laying there and letting the others take care of him that it was easy to forget to move, but the sensation of sliding out, and then inside of York was incredible, causing Wash’s head to spin.

Eventually, after some trusts and squirming, the younger man’s erection brushed against the bundle of nerves that earned him a loud “Yes!” from his partner. Wash grinned in triumph, kissing the eighteen year old messily as he continued to slip inside.

“Is that okay?” He questioned, wanting to be sure he was getting the right spot. York would tense every single time he nailed it, just like North had said he would.

“Ugh… fuck… yes… more than… mmm right there Wash.” He moaned loudly, head falling back as the younger followed North’s advice and tried to _jackhammer_ into the brunette. It just felt unnatural for him, and a little awkward, and in his embarrassment he began to laugh. York smiled up to him, cupping his cheeks and couldn’t stop joining him in with the awkward giggling. He kissed the blonde, stroking his hair. “Don’t worry about it, you’re doing perfect. Just be you, I love you.”

From his position on the chair, North could hear everything. They whispered and giggled, kissing and touching the entire time. It was erotic, but it was also beautiful and the eldest bit on his thumbs knuckle, unable to tear his eyes away. He loved both Wash and York so much, and the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn’t faded away yet, as he considered how it had been him and his jealousy that kept the two from experiences they both wished to have.

He’d be lying if he said he still didn’t feel a little jealous, but not because Wash was topping _his_ York. It was because they were so close and intimate, with adoring kisses and whispers, and all he could do was sit and watch.

University was going to be similar, but much wore. He wouldn’t have them both around him, and for the first time he was beginning to doubt his commitment to UT. He felt a lump rising in his throat as he contemplated living so far away from his boyfriends. If he could feel this lonely just being a couple of feet away from them, how could he survive that distance?

Unexpectedly the elder felt tears prickle his eyes as he stared to the carpet, no longer looking to the two, as he felt a little intrusive. This was really their moment, and while he was fine with that, it didn’t mean that it wasn’t hard to sit through. He had always wanted to go to university, and while it might take some time he couldn’t help but dream of a future where he worked hard to get a well-paying job. Well enough that he could take care of the two of them. His future always had them both in it, and while his plans weren’t crazy, he desired nothing more than their own home and being able to provide for his family.

It was lame, and maybe for an eighteen year old to have such dull hopes, it could be considered stupid, but it was something he had been striving for the last year, and now he was beginning to doubt himself. It might be best for the future, but would he be able to stay away for so long in order for that to happen?

He bit his lip in order to not make a sound as he brushed the fearful tears away. He was more than a little choked up, and hadn’t even noticed that the sound of squeaking springs had silenced.

“North?” Wash’s tone suggested that it wasn’t the first time he had called out for his boyfriend and he looked up, the flesh under his eyes a little red but other than that there was no indication that anything was wrong.

Wash was still buried inside of a blushing York, but the both of them had stopped and were staring to him. York’s blissed out face managed to twist into a genuine smile and he stretched out his hand to their boyfriend.

“What have you been doing all the way over there?” He tiredly asked, making a grabbing motion in order to summon him closer. North took in a deep breath and slapped a smile on his face, not stirring.

“Just enjoying the beautiful view.” He managed to say, with no indication in his voice that he had been upset. The oblivious York accepted this, but Wash still looked apprehensive. “I’m fine, this is your thing.” North tried to sound supportive, but there was no way that Washington wasn’t picking up on the undertones. He had wanted to do this with York for the longest time, but he never considered that would mean North sitting out.

Suddenly his hand was stretching back too, the both of them reaching for him, wanting him close. 

_” I don’t want this to be a case of us and him, or us and you, and especially not you guys and me.”_ North could still remember York telling him those words. It must have been months ago and he couldn’t even remember what had happened to prompt such words, but they stuck with him all this time. Whether he was a couple of feet away, or some hundred miles, it wasn’t a case of his boyfriends and him.

 _They_ were a relationship, no matter where in the world he found himself.

Fighting back the stupid tears that brimmed again, he smiled and stood up off the chair. He walked over to the bed, his left hand taking Wash’s, while his right squeezed Yorks. After a moment, they let go of his hands so he could lean down on the bed beside them. With his large palm, he stroked Wash’s back lovingly.

“You’re doing such a good job.” He tried to retain his normal role in sex, not wanting his boyfriends to know he had gotten too deep into his own thoughts. The watery shimmer in his eyes however was a giveaway, and Wash offered him a soft smile.

“Come here you.” He requested, unable to move much due to York’s strong legs wrapped around his waist. North leaned closer into a kiss. It was wet, and a little salty due to the one or two reluctant tears that North couldn’t hold back. Wash didn’t acknowledge them however, letting his lips show North just how he felt.

The elder whimpered almost needily, lapping up the comfort that Wash was lavishing him with. He could vaguely hear York move, digging his elbows into the mattress as he leaned up. Suddenly a third tongue was sliding against his and North opened his eyes. Previous three way kisses tended to end in smushed faces and giggles from his partners, but right now he had never seen anything so hot in his life. His body grew warm and he closed his eyes again, allowing the mix of tongues to overwhelm him.

The bed springs began to squeak again as Wash began to move once more. He was slow, his movements short and teasing as he lightly fucked the needy male beneath him. York pulled back from the embrace with a moan, twisting his hips.

“More…” He pleaded lazily, wanting to feel the younger pounding into him. Wash’s hazel eyes hadn’t left North’s, and he gnawed on his lip.

“You’re right York… I think we do need more. I think _I_ need more.” Wash spent nights alone awake in bed, scared of what North going to university would mean for his boyfriends feelings for him. He was so afraid once he left, he’d leave Wash behind too, maybe even find someone better. The younger was so in love with his eldest boyfriend that it terrified him, but right now he didn’t care. He knew he’d love him no matter where he went, or what he’d do, and there was no point in stressing himself out when he had him here with him right now. “North I want to feel you.”

“What?” The confused elder questioned.

“Oh god yes.” The blissed out York moaned. The picture of North inside of Wash, who in turn was inside of him was just too much. He was too far gone to notice the emotional state his boyfriends were in, too focused on the gorgeous pleasure coursing through his body to think about his own issues, all he wanted was his boyfriends to take away the uncertainty that had been plaguing him as of late and so far they were doing a great job.

“Are you sure?” North questioned, a part of him overly cautious about taking over. He didn’t want to give the impression that he was trying to take this away from him. Wash managed to lift one hand from the mattress and stroke the elder’s cheek.

“Mmm… you cumming inside of me? How could I not be?” Emotions still weight them down, and doubt was a constant plague, but they were together for now, so why not make the most of it?

North smiled and leaned close, kissing Wash once more. A whimper escaped the younger as the older blonde pulled awa,y and finally North shed his boxers, leaving all three of them naked.

It took a couple of strokes to bring himself back to a hardened state after the small existential crisis he had put himself through earlier. York watched through blurred vision as the eldest got himself ready. Wash had stopped moving inside of him, not wanting to cum without North also involved.

It took some moments, the tube of lubrication was lost between the folds of the bedsheets and for a moment they were convinced that South was home. Eventually though, they were back on track, with Wash kissing York lovingly, while North lubricated his still growing erection. The moans from his two partners only helped, and finally the blonde placed a dry hand on Wash’s hip. This encouraged the blonde to pull back, and gaze to him over his shoulder.

“Ready?” He questioned, the younger smiling and nodding. He had himself prepared as he watched North fingering York earlier, so the elder slid in easily enough. As North sank in, he pushed Washington even further into a moaning York. The bottom male managed to open up his eyes to look above him at the two males.

“Fuck…” He grinned, fighting the urge to close his eyes and get lost in the pleasure. “This is at least a year’s worth of masturbation material.” He earned a chuckle from North and a roll of the eyes from Wash. The snickering elder male buried his face against the back of Wash’s neck and even kissed it after a moment.

“I love you both…” He whispered, Wash closing his eyes and smiling.

“And we love you… but… I know I’d love this even more if you’d _take care_ of me.” Wash took in a breath and finally began to move. Every slide forward allowed him to sink into the warmth of York’s body, earning a low moan from the brunette and making his head spin. In contrast, every pull out allowed him to slide further back on Norths cock, the sensation of his prostate being stimulated earning a loud whimper.

The bed cried out as the motions came faster and faster. At some point, Wash wasn’t even doing most of the work, instead it was North who continued to hold onto his hips. He pushed his own hips forward, pushing deeper inside of Wash and earning those beautiful moans he loved to hear. With every shove inwards, he made the younger blonde was thoroughly filling York as well.

“Ugh… North… how’s he feel?” York managed to cry out, eyes flickering shut as he parted his legs a little more to help Wash nail that spot inside of him.

“So… fucking… tight… your entire body is tight Wash. Relax baby… let me take care of you.” He kissed along his neck, struggling just a little with the presses in. It was hard to relax with so much stimulation. There was so much more to focus on, from the lips on his neck, the sensation of being filled, to the tightness around his erection.

“How do you expect me to… ugh… relax?” He questioned with a loud exhale. “You two are fucking making my dreams come true.” North nailed into his prostate, earning a gasp from the younger that York took full advantage of. He leaned close, kissing him once more and took his hand. Allowing the brunette to guide him, his hand found its way to the teens cock and he wrapped his fingers around it. His shivering hand stroked his erection as North’s teeth nipped and left their mark along his body. His tongue traced patterns in his freckles and his masterful erection nailed the spot deep inside of him over and over again.

There really was nothing like it, his fingers could never reach quiet so deep, or hit his prostate quite so hard. He never saw stars when it was just himself, only with them, the both of them.

“I love you.” York was the one to vocalise their thoughts as he managed to gaze up to them both, recalling the moments he first saw them. He remembered the desire, and the early signs of a crush, but being in love was so different, so much more satisfying and yet terrifying at the same time. “I love the both of you… so much…” He wanted to say he was sorry, wanted to let them know that he wanted to be with the both of them forever and that the future just scared him.

“York… N-North I… I love you too.” Wash struggled to speak, still jerking his body backwards and forwards, with no idea which feeling he craved more. His heart gripped in his chest, so afraid at the idea of being left behind as the both of them continued with the next step in their lives.

“You’re both… the greatest things that have ever happened to me.” North admitted, screwing his stinging eyes shut as he contemplated his entire future, wondering if it really was for the best.

None of them were sure who came first. They were a mess of names and cries. York screaming yes over and over again, while North’s emotional tears dampened Wash’s back. The blonde sandwiched between them was a trembling mess and the moment he emptied inside of York, he collapsed on top of him.

North’s body was heavy against his back, and the younger could feel him tremble as he fought back the fearful tears. He wasted no time, turning around in the bed so he could pull North close and kiss him, reassure him that it would be okay.

They didn’t clean up, considering they barely managed to untangle themselves enough to just relax, York found himself in between the two of them in the bed, North no longer blubbering and Washington curled up against his side as they spoke.

“Of course you should go to Uni.” Wash convinced the eldest, stretching over York to take his hand. York was playing with his short blonde hair, humming his agreement. “This is what you wanted, and there are busses to UT. We’ll be visiting all the time. You’ll be sick of us.”

“I’ll never be sick of you.” North reassured a nervous Washington, giving him a loving smile. “No matter how far away I am, you’re my boyfriends, and that’s not changing.” York hummed his agreement once more, his hand also stroking the hair at the nape of Wash’s neck. Eventually their attention turned to him and suddenly Wash’s head was resting on his chest while North’s arm wrapped around him.

“Whatever you decide…” North whispered, kissing his temple.

“We love you…” Wash whispered with a nuzzle to the fine hair along his chest.

 

***

“W-what?” Washington was already welling up some weeks later, his expression fearful and confused. York hushed him, cupping his cheeks and tried to explain. “I don’t... understand why… why are you…” He hiccupped, feeling tears beginning to flow as suddenly he threw his arms around York and held him close. North was still sitting on the bleachers, staring to the brunette in confusion as he let the words sink in.

_”I think I need some time alone.”_

He had called them up to the bleachers to deliver _that_.

“No, no Wash, please stop I didn’t mean it like that.” York tried to reason, mentally kicking himself. He had spent the entire day wondering how to break it to his boyfriends that he had finally come up with a plan as to the next step in his life, and without thinking he blurted out a line like that. His eyes scanned from the crying mess that was Wash, to the silent North who glared at him, demanding a proper explanation. “I want to travel.” 

Wash sniffled, rubbing his nose along his sleeve as teardrops dripped from the end. North finally stood up, tilting his head in confusion.

“Travel?” He questioned, stomach sinking. York had spent weeks figuring out a plan, wanting to be close to both his boyfriends, and now his final decision was to go away completely. “W-where? For how long?” His chest grew tight as he saw York’s expression falter.

“I… I’m not sure where yet. Maybe everywhere? I just…” He took in a deep breath, one hand lovingly striking the tears from Wash’s face, while the other stretched out and took Norths hand. “I love you both so much… I’ve been trying to think what option would be best for you , but I… I need to do what’s best for me.” He took in a shaky breath, trying not to let emotions get the better of him. “I don’t know what I want out of life… I don’t know anything about myself other than the fact that you two are the real deal. I want to go and figure things out, maybe learn some stuff about myself but I still want… I still want to be your boyfriend…” The tears began to well up, but he didn’t remove a hand from either of the other males in order to brush them away. “I’m sorry I’m selfish I just…” His words were cut off as two pairs of arms wrapped around him, almost causing him to lose his grip.

Norths strong arms nearly crushed him, while Wash’s held on as if he was never about to let go.

“You’re not selfish.” A still upset Wash reassured him, rubbing his tear stained face against his shirt.

“Don’t ever think like that.” North pleaded, burying his face against his cheek, and closing his own eyes. For some moments the eighteen year old brunette just allowed them to hold him and he closed his eyes, appreciating the moment.

“You… you’re not mad?” He questioned, Wash pulling back.

“Furious! I mean who tells their boyfriends they want to go travel by saying they need time alone?” He took a breath to calm himself and rubbed his red eyes. “But… of course I’m not mad… I want what’s best for you.”

“We love you York.” North reassured his first boyfriend, fingers brushing through his hair. He brushed a tear away from the corner of his eye and even offered him a weak smile. “I just want to be certain that you’re sure of this.” With a deep breath the young man nodded.

“I won’t leave until after the summer. I want as much time with the both of you as I can possibly get… but I think… I know I want to try it. I mightn’t even be gone for the whole year. I could be back after a month, but I think I need to do this.” He gazed from North, to Wash, then back to the elder again. “But I need you to be honest… would you still consider me your boyfriend if I’m not around? Because if not then I’ll stay, I can’t bare losi-“ He was hushed by North’s finger against his lips, followed by the softest shove from Wash.

“Of course you’re our boyfriend!” He spat out, his smile a little crooked but honest. “But… what if you find some cute European guy who…”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Wash’s cheeks were warmed by the hands cupping them. “That’s not going to happen.”

“Who could be cuter than you?” North joined in, stroking Wash’s back and earning a playful shove of his own.

“You guys are so embarrassing.” He sighed, looking back to York. He looked glad, but also a little overwhelmed as he took in a deep breath and lowered his hands from Wash’s cheeks.

“You two are really okay with me leaving for eight or nine months?” He questioned. Wash took his left hand, while North held onto his right and both squeezed.

“We’ll facetime every other night, right?” North asked for clarification.

“And you’ll get me a gift from every country you visit, right?” Wash only partially joked. York let out a laugh and tightened his grip on their hands.

“Guys I won’t even be going anywhere for almost four months.” He reminded them, pulling both close. Each of them seemed to be on the same wavelength, with North kissing his right cheek while Wash leaned up to kiss his left. He couldn’t contain the overjoyed smile as he pulled both in for a hug. “I love you guys.” 

Behind them, the students of Leonard Church High School were filtering out into the carpark, and onto the street to catch busses and lifts back home. The school day was over, another day closer to summer, and another day closer to graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that an okay ending? WELL TOUGH it's over now XD hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing (I love you!!!)


End file.
